Matrimonio Según los Niños
by Gabi C
Summary: USA es el país con la mayor estadística de divorcios en el mundo. La Universidad de Denver quiere arreglar tal cosa y que mejor forma de hacerlo que preguntando a los niños.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** No se qué hago con mi vida, tengo estos 2 drabbles corriendo por ahí junto con 8 fics que** deberían** haber estado listos hace años. En cambio decido seguir llenándome de fics sin sentido ^~^ por cierto esto tendrá más capítulos… se supone.

* * *

><p><span>Matrimonio según los Niños <span>

La Universidad de Denver quería hacer su próximo gran experimento: lograr el matrimonio perfecto. Verán, USA es el país con la mayor estadística de divorcios en el mundo. Denver quería arreglar tal cosa. Ahora, tras horas y horas de profundo análisis llegaron a una respuesta: no podían hacer tal cosa.

Como hombres adultos con años de experiencia, tienen una visión del mundo un tanto cuadrada, dando como resultado nulas ideas sobre cómo resolver su problema. Al final de muchas semanas llegaron a una conclusión: debían pensar fuera de la caja. Ahora esto no es nada sencillo, es difícil que una persona cambie de opinión o vea las cosas de forma diferente.

Pero no para los niños ¿cierto?

Los niños son puros e inocentes, tienes respuestas sencillas para preguntas que los adultos creen ser complejas. Con este pensamiento en mente un equipo de científicos decidió partir a las escuelas públicas y privadas de Denver.

El resultado fue desastroso.

Los niños de Denver estaban muy conectados con la tecnología y el mundo real, creían que las preguntas eran tontas y –lo que es peor- sus respuestas fueron las mismas que de los científicos. Completamente frustrados el equipo estaba por renunciar al caso cuando una nueva idea surgió. Necesitaban un lugar en medio de la nada, con niños de mente abierta y gran creatividad.

Es así como llegaron a South Park.

Era perfecto, un pequeño pueblo montañés con poca conexión con el mundo externo. Ahora se encontraban frente al salón de cuarto grado de South Park, con una lista de preguntas. Veamos:

**¿Cómo deciden con quien debes casarte?**

Los niños se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que un chico de chaqueta roja levantara la mano.

"Hola, me llamo Clyde Donovan y creo que la respuesta es obvia." Sus palabras claramente mostraban su incredulidad. El jefe a cargo de la investigación le pidió que se explicara. "Duh, tienes que encontrar a alguien que le guste las mismas cosas ¿sabes? Como que, si te gustan los tacos a ella también deben gustarle los tacos. Es simple lógica." Clyde se quedo callado por unos segundos antes de continuar. "Bueno, si sabe cocinarlos le da puntos extra."

Antes de que el líder, a quien llamaremos David, pudiera responder una niña rubia se adelanto.

"Clyde no seas estúpido, a las niñas no les gustan los tacos." La pequeña tenía rulos dorados y una pequeña nariz que arrugó en dirección del castaño. Regresó su atención a David. "Soy Bebe Steven y a las niñas les gustan los zapatos."

Tras decir eso los niños empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, todo gritaban queriendo decir algo. Tras varios minutos intentando, David y su equipo logró callar a todos. No había tiempo que perder y debían pasar a la siguiente pregunta, aun quedaban varios salones por recorrer.

**¿Cuál es la mejor edad para casarse?**

Una vez más los niños se quedaron callados hasta que un niña pelinegra decidió hablar.

"Hey, me llamo Beth y bueno yo creo que la mejor edad es 23, porque para ese tiempo conoces a tu pareja como que POR SIEMPRE." Terminó de hablar mientras hacía señales con la mano.

"Pff si claro. Todos saben que no hay una edad para casarse." Esta vez habló un niño de camisa naranja. "El nombre es Tommy y no sé porque pierden el tiempo. Es obvio que tienes que ser un _idiota_ para casarte."

El atrevido comentario desato una gran pelea, algunas de las chicas incluso se levantaron de sus asientos. Un chico gordo no dejaba de reír mientras los niños defendían a Tommy.

David miró a su grupo y sabía que todos tenían lo mismo en mente: este proyecto no sería _nada_ fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ngg llegaron hasta aquí lol, ok paso horas en 9gag y encontré este post: 9gag .com /gag/2269538 (es en ingles) y no pude parar de reír con las respuestas. LO AME. Decidí hacer un fic creek realmente tierno con la pregunta número 5 –que casualmente es respondida por un niño llamado Craig- pero volví a leer las respuestas y son tan divertidas que no pude resistir incluirlas :3 Aun así debo hacer ese drabble con la pregunta 5, es demasiado tierno para ser ignorado. Oh oh, es cierto USA tiene la mayor cantidad de divorcios en el mundo. Gotta love the USA.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Dun, dun, dun, duuun. Gabi que haces? No tengo la menor idea :I Igual gracias por sus reviews los adoro a todos ustedes, EN VERDAD SON INCREIBLES :3

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué hacen la mayoría de personas en una cita?<strong>

Esta vez una pelinegra con una boina morada alzó la mano. David la observó son inseguridad por un segundo, este experimento no estaba marchando de acuerdo a lo planeado y tal vez, _tal vez_, estos niños no eran lo que buscaban. De todas formas le pidió que hablara.

"Buenos días, me llamo Wendy Testaburger y sé que las citas sirven para conocer mejor a la otra personas. Se supone que son por diversión." Wendy acomodó su cabello antes de continuar. "De hecho, los chicos también tienen _algunas_ cosas interesantes que decir. Si es que escuchas lo suficiente, claro."

Una vez más los niños empezaron a gritar, Clyde exclamó un "¡Hey son las niñas tontas que nunca dicen nada importante!" David estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando otro niño habló.

"Ejem, soy Stan Marsh y mi papá me ha dicho que en la primera cita, ambos solo se dicen mentiras. Ya saben, para mantenerlos interesados en una segunda cita." Esta vez los niños afirmaron con la cabeza.

David quería corregirlo, pero si lo pensaba por unos segundos el niño tenía **razón**. Lástima. En cambio, decidió seguir con las preguntas.

**¿Cuándo es correcto besar a alguien?**

Un chico en una parka naranja empezó a reír descontroladamente antes de gritar "¡CUANDO TIENEN DINERO!" ante esto todos los niños empezaron a reír con él, mientras que las niñas hacían gestos ofendidos.

David no podía describir todo lo que estaba _mal_ con esa respuesta.

"B-bueno Ken, la ley dice que tienes que tener 18." Un pequeño rubio que frotaba sus nudillos le dijo al chico de parka naranja. Dirigió su atención hacia David. "Y-yo no me metería con la ley ¿sabe?"

Vaya, que inocencia.

"Butters no seas ingenuo. La regla es así: si besas a alguien, entonces tienes que casarte con esa persona y tener hijos. Es lo que se debe hacer." Un niño de tez oscura habló. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Token Black y creo que están perdiendo el tiempo." Antes de que David _procesara_ la información, otro habló.

"¡Por Dios! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? ¡TIENES QUE SER UN IDIOTA PARA CASARTE!" Oh, este era el niño Tommy o algo así. Los niños empezaron a gritar descontroladamente, insultos –que estudiantes de cuarto grado **no** deberían saber- se escuchaban por todos lados.

David miró desesperanzado a su equipo, las preguntas simplemente no servían para salvar un matrimonio. La única mujer entre los científicos decidió hablar.

"De acuerdo mocosos, esto es sencillo y todo se reduce a una pregunta:"

**¿Qué harían para que un matrimonio funcione?**

Por primera vez todos los niños se quedaron callados, ninguno sabía que decir.

"Tssk, bitch please. Dile a tu esposa que es bonita aunque parezca un camión y se acabó." Todos los presentes se quedaron callados.

3, 2, _1_

Las risas de los niños no tardaron en llegar mientras que las niñas, _una vez más_, gritaban enojadas. Bebe incluso lanzó su mochila en dirección del niño que habló mientras gritaba "ERES UN IDIOTA CARTMAN"

Era un caso perdido, así de simple. No había forma de salvar los matrimonios en USA.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> No sé porque pero esto no es tan gracioso como el post en 9gag, lamento la terrible traducción :c Esto iba a ser un oneshot pero el día que publique el primer capítulo tenía mucho sueño. Este es el FINAL~ GRACIAS POR LEER! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Super duper gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Son increíbles y los adoro. Saber que alguien sonrió leyendo estos dos capítulos me hace mega feliz :) Al parecer mentí: dije que había terminado este fic, PERO no se si alguien recuerda el drabble creek que iba a escribir? Bueno, lo iba a poner por separado, pero de esa forma no tendría mucho sentido. Así que AQUÍ ESTA.

* * *

><p>Tweek Tweak había estado callado desde que David y su equipo se fueron. Inusualmente callado. Muy callado. <em>Demasiado<em> callado. De acuerdo, Tweek **siempre** está hablando y es lógico que su mejor amigo Craig Tucker se preocupe

"Que te pasa" Solo Tucker podía lograr que una pregunta suene neutral.

"ACK- CRAIG, mmm, _ngh_ ¿n…nada?"

"Me estas preguntando."

"OH JESUS _NO._" Aunque ambos fueran mejores amigos, Tweek no puede evitar sentirse incomodo de vez en cuando junto al pelinegro. En especial cuando lo cuestiona. Craig levanta una ceja y es todo lo que hace falta para que el rubio empiece a hablar. "¡ES EL GOBIERNO! ACK, ¿por qué crees que vino David? NOS ESTAN ESPIANDO" el rubio termino de hablar mientras enredaba sus pequeñas manos entre sus cabellos.

Craig chasqueo sus dedos frente a Tweek.

"No."

"P-pero _Craig_."

"No."

"_Ngh_"

"_No_, escucha Tweek el gobierno no tiene nada que ver. Son solo un grupo de estúpidos con mucho tiempo libre en manos. De esos hay muchos."

"De acuerdo." Tweek decidió que no había ninguna razón por la que no debería creer en Craig. Por ahora.

* * *

><p>"¿QUE VAS A HACER <em>QUE<em>?" Tweek simplemente no creía lo que escuchaba.

"Voy a salir con Kyle."

3, 2, _1_

"¿ESTAS LOCO? _ACK_, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Token? Ngh, 'si besas a alguien, entonces tienes que casarte con esa persona y tener hijos' TENER HIJOS CRAIG –EEK- USTEDES NO PUEDEN TENER HIJOS, SON _HOMBRES._" El pobre rubio estaba a punto de llorar.

"Tweeks deja de hacer tanto ruido. Kyle me preguntó si quería salir con él y Clyde aceptó por mí. Es solo una _cita_ y no lo voy a besar, eso es **asqueroso**." Y tras terminar, Tucker le saco el dedo medio.

* * *

><p>Tweek corría lo más rápido posible, sentía como lagrimas caían de sus ojos y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. No podía ser cierto.<p>

Craig no podía estar muerto.

Una vez que llegó a la casa de su mejor amigo, empezó a violar el timbre. _No podía ser cierto. _Tweek solo necesitaba confirmar que Craig estaba bien. Craig abrió la puerta.

"Que."

Y Tweek nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en toda su vida, empezó a llorar histéricamente antes de lazarse sobre el pelinegro.

"C-clyde dijo que _ngh_ e-estabas MUERTO y- y- y yo le creí." Craig suspiró resignadamente antes de devolver el abrazo.

"Shh, está bien. No llores." Pero Tweek seguía temblando en sus brazos, soltando pequeños sollozos.

"E-eres un tonto, _ack,_ estaba asustado." Craig se mordió la lengua.

"La cita fue un desastre. _Ni siquiera_ me gusta Broflovski, pero Clyde aposto que no soportaría una cita. Acepte. Pero el judío es _tan_ aburrido, no dejaba de quejarse sobre Marsh y McCormick. Le dije que iba al baño y salí corriendo." Tweek había dejado de llorar para escuchar a Craig. Aun faltaba la razón por la que Clyde le había dicho que estaba **muerto**. Tucker rodó los ojos. "Vamos Tweek, hice lo único razonable. Llame a Clyde y le ordene que le dijera a todos que había muerto, de esa forma me ahorraba la vergüenza publica."

Tweek no tenía ninguna expresión fácil y con una voz neutral dijo. "Eres un _ngh_ estúpido Craig."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Fin~ (ahora es en serio) GRACIAS POR LEER, btw no soy fan de cryle, pero era eso o poner staig –o como se llame- y sinceramente staig no me ayudaba en esta situación. Aunque tal vez Butters… mm, nah no sé escribir a Butters. LOL ESTE CAPITULO NO TIENE SENTIDO.

BelCandyKagamine: lol nunca he respondido un review de esta forma, pero como no aceptas PM solo quería decir: HOLY SHT OLVIDE A KYLE NO LO PUEDO CREER, cuando leí tu review fue un "oh god why" estoy segura de que tenía una respuesta separada para él. Lo siento. Se puede considerar esto como un epilogo?


End file.
